Forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest german Version
by Mon-Kishu
Summary: Deflowering a Cetra, rated M for sex. short version here on ffnet MA sex stuff not here but on other pages. Im neuen Kapitel gibt es ein Gespräch zwischen Weiss und Genesis. Sehr frauenfeindlich geschrieben, nicht 'hässlich derb', aber schon etwas ruppig. Be warned. Deutsche Version. English Version available
1. Prolog: The King's precious toy

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Deflowering a Cetra**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Endlich ^^ Es ist soweit, meine neue Fanfiction. Ihr Leser könnt sie als böses Äquivalent zu meiner anderen Geschichte 'The Promised Land – Aerith x Sephiroth' sehen._

_Kurze Inhaltsangabe, falls ihr Gefallen daran findet sollte. - Und als Vorwarnung:_

_Aerith ist eine Sklavin Sephiroths. Er darf ihr noch nicht die Unschuld rauben, da sie sonst ihre reinen Kräfte als Cetra-Priesterin verliert, als letzte ihrer Art. Nachdem ihre Aufgabe erfüllt ist, wird er sie dazu verwenden, einen Thronerben zu zeugen._

_Ihr könnt also davon ausgehen, dass es sehr viel Sex beinhaltet. Der Prolog beginnt gleich mit etwas sexuellen, also Finger weg, wer das nicht mag ^^_

_Meine Inspirationsquellen waren Dream of me – Conclusion, Path of Seduction und die Tudors (Black Roses)._

_Es ist eine Fanfic, die ich schon lange so im Kopf habe, noch bevor ich bei ffdotnet nach FF7 Stories gesucht habe. Den gewissen Schliff und die Motivation kamen jedoch erst vor kurzem, da ich meine andere Geschichte als etwas zu nett... empfand, um auch böse Dinge hineinbringen zu können._

_Viel Spaß._

_EDIT: Es ist wichtig, dass ihr wisst, dass ich dieses Kapitel an einigen mit [..] markierten Stellen gekürzt habe, damit es nicht irgendwie unter MA rating fällt.  
><em>

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Prolog: The King's precious toy**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Nervös trat Heidegger in den Thronsaal. Er war herbeordert worden zu einer privaten Audienz mit dem König von Midgar. Dem Herr über ganz Gaia, wenn es nach ihm und seiner Familie gehen würde.

Sephiroth war mit Erreichen der Volljährigkeit zum Herrscher erklärt worden. Sein leiblicher Vater Hojo hatte ihm den Thron überlassen. Wobei man bei ihm jedoch nie wirklich von einem König hatte sprechen können. Seine Besessenheit in die Magie hatte es ihm unmöglich gemacht, Regierungsgeschäften nachzugehen.

Jenova war die Frau, die vor Sephiroth das Reich aufgebaut und geführt hatte. In die Knechtschaft und unter das Joch einer tyrannischen Familie gezerrt hatte.

Doch die Königin hatte sich nun zurückgezogen um hinter ihrem charismatischen 'Sohn' die Fäden zu ziehen.

Heidegger wusste nichts über die genauen Umstände von Sephiroths Entstehung, doch es war sicher, dass Jenova den Prinzen damals nicht selbst zur Welt gebracht hatte. Dafür war er zu plötzlich da gewesen, man hatte Jenova keine Schwangerschaft ansehen können. Manche böse Zungen behaupteten sogar, dass die Königin unfruchtbar war.

Heidegger selbst glaubte einfach nur, dass ihr Mann, durch den sie an die Krone gekommen war, zu hässlich war um Vergnügen im Bett bereiten zu können.

Kaum schloss sich das riesige mit Gold verzierte Tor hinter sich, wusste er, dass es keinen Ausweg gab bis der König das hatte, was er wollte. Was auch immer das sein mochte.

Heidegger versuchte sich auf die goldenen und roten Tücher zu konzentrieren, die mit dem Banner der Crescents bestickt waren, doch der schwarze Punkt am anderen Ende des Saales zog seinen Blick auf sich.

Binnen Sekunden war Heidegger so sehr von seiner dunklen Präsenz eingeschüchtert, dass er am liebsten geflüchtet wäre. Doch das würde ihm sicherlich seinen Kopf kosten.

Zu seinem Glück war das Licht der Kerzen in dem Raum nicht hell genug um das Gesicht zu zeigen, das von den langen silbernen Strähnen eingerahmt war.

Zuerst fiel ihm die Haltung des Herrschers auf. Sephiroth saß aufrecht da, die Hände auf den Lehnen liegend. Er war das Sinnbild von Eleganz und kühler Gefasstheit. Sein Regiment war streng und gut organisiert. Vor allem, was lose Münder anging, die er sehr gut zum Schweigen bringen konnte.

Als er den halben Thronsaal durchquert hatte, musste Heidegger wie jedes Mal hart schlucken. Der König war nicht nur mächtig, sondern auch von einer außergewöhnlich Schönheit, die gewiss nicht nur Frauen anzog. Das fein geschnittene, aristokratische Gesicht war zu perfekt um menschlich zu sein. Ein Zeichen dieser Andersartigkeit waren auch seine langen, silbernen Haare, die sich über den schwarzen Ledermantel und den roten Samtbezug des Thrones ergossen. Jede Strähne wirkte, als wäre sie aus reinem Mondlicht gewoben und dann noch seine Augen...

Leuchtendes Mako darin war ein weiteres Indiz, dass er kein normaler Mensch war. Sein Blick wirkte stechend und durchdringend, obwohl er ihn über Heideggers Kopf schweifen ließ.

Mit dem erhobenen Haupt strahlte er königliche Würde aus, dem sich jedes leichtsinnig Mädchen gerne hingab. Der ergebene Diener wusste, dass es dem Herrscher dadurch nicht an Mätressen mangelte, die ihm zu gerne das gaben, wonach es ihm gelüstete.

Und dann war da noch das Lächeln, das seine Lippen umspielte. Es wirkte fast jungenhaft und strotzte voll unverbrauchter Kraft. Etwas musste geschehen sein, dass den Herrscher beflügelt hatte.

Als er nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt war, konnte er den maskulinen Körperbau des Mannes gut erkennen. Die Muskeln, die der offene Ledermantel kaum verbarg, waren trainiert und zeichneten sich unter den hellen Haut deutlich ab. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich langsam. Es war also kein schlechtes Ereignis, wegen dem Heidegger hergebeten worden war.

Alles in allem schien er... zufrieden zu sein. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Wenn der Gemütszustand des Herrscher positiv war, dann hatte er nicht zu befürchten, seinen Kopf zu verlieren.

Heidegger vollführte eine unterwürfige Geste und wartete auf Befehle, doch als diese nicht kamen, fragte er: „Ihr habt mich gerufen, Eure Majestät."

Der Blick des Königs richtete sich nun auf den Diener.

"Ich möchte dir gerne etwas zeigen." begann Sephiroth mit einem lüsternen Grinsen.

"Aerith, komm zu mir." Heidegger blickte in Richtung der roten Samtvorhänge, die sich zur Seite schoben. Eine junge Frau mit langem, gelocktem Haar trat herein. Der geschmeidige Gang ließ die kaum gebändigten, braunen Strähnen um ihre Hüfte spielen. Ihr hauchdünnes Seidenhemd, das die weiblichen Formen betonte und kaum etwas von ihr verbarg, war schon Reizung genug – doch ihre Augen! Von einem so intensiven Grün und einer solchen Besonderheit, das es selbst Sephiroths Mako farbene Iris in den Schatten stellte.

"Eine Cetra?" fragte Heidegger, obwohl er bereits die Antwort wusste. Sephiroth hielt sie sich? Einfach so zum Spaß? Wusste er überhaupt, wie gefährlich es war...?

"Die letzte ihrer Art. Und sie dient mir." Er gab ein zufriedenes Seufzen von sich, als er das Mädchen mit einer Handbewegung zu sich bat. "Ich habe sie bereits vor Monaten gebrochen. Nun ist sie keine Gefahr mehr, nur ein williges Spielzeug, dem ich mich bedienen kann, wann immer mir den Sinn danach ist." Er vollführte einen Befehl mit der Hand. "Auf die Knie," befahl er dann zusätzlich mit kalter, herrischer Stimme, da das Mädchen anfing zu zittern. Er sollte wohl alsbald den Zwangszauber erneuern...

Mit geradezu flehenden Augen sah sie ihn an. „Eure Majestät, ich bitte Euch..."

„Schweig, Weib. Ich habe dir nicht die Befugnis erteilt zu sprechen." Daraufhin öffnete er ohne ein weiteres Wort seine Lederhose.

Aerith sah ihn mit bettelndem Blick an, doch schließlich holte sie ihn mit ihren zierlichen Händen hervor. Vorsichtig umschloss sie [...]

"Aber wenn sie eine Cetra und Euch... Untertan ist, dann habt Ihr doch gewiss..."

War das überhaupt eine Frage? Sephiroth gierte nach jungem, zarten Fleisch und nahm es sich, wenn er wollte.

"Ich habe sie nicht auf diese Weise benutzt, noch nicht..." gab er dann mit einem lüsternen Grinsen zu und lehnte sich in seinem Thron zurück.

"Das hat mich alle Kraft gekostet. Eine unschuldige Cetra ist zu kostbar. Ich werde sie noch ein wenig für meine Zwecke verwenden. Obwohl sie so kindlich und unerfahren aussieht, ist sie durch meine Anweisungen zu einer sehr guten Hure geworden. Ihre zarten Finger und einfach himmlischen Lippen können mir sehr gut über die Zeit hinweghelfen, in der sie noch jungfräulich bleiben muss." Er musterte den Körper der jungen Frau mit Genuss, während sie [...]

"Doch wenn sie mir nicht weiter von politischen Nutzen ist, wird ihr Körper mir im Schlafgemach dienen."

Die junge Frau unterbrach kurz und machte dann weiter. Oh ja, er würde gewiss bald ihren Zwangszauber erneuern müssen.

"Außerdem habe ich noch keinen Erben für meinen Thron. Der Mann, der mich gezeugt hat und die Frau, deren Zellen ich in mir trage, sind bereits sehr erpicht auf einen Sohn." Jenova nervte ihn derweilen schon fast jeden Abend damit. Doch er selbst war noch jung und stark, was sollte er da nur fürchten?

„In was dient sie Euch dann, außer … darin?" er deutete mit einem Nicken auf das Mädchen, das nun anfing die Männlichkeit des Königs mit einer Hand fest zu umfassen und dabei mit ihrer Zunge den oberen Teil umkreiste. Heidegger zuckte zusammen. Wie konnte der lüsterne König bei dieser Behandlung nur so ruhig bleiben? Vollkommen gefasst?

Auch in seinem Gesicht war nichts davon abzulesen, was gerade in seiner unteren Körperregion getan wurde. Nur das kurze Flackern in seinen grünen Augen verriet den Genuss, den er in diesem Augenblick empfand.

„Eine Cetra kann, wie du wahrscheinlich weißt, das Land heilen. Und Midgar hat das auch bitter nötig. Unser ganzes Gebiet ist fruchtlos und verdorrt. Wo vor Jahren nach grüne Wiesen waren ist nun Wüste. Ihre pure Anwesenheit hat dem Land wieder neue Energie gegeben." Er fuhr zärtlich über das Haar der jungen Frau und lächelte dann.

„Obwohl sie nur ein Mischling ist, sind ihre Kräfte sehr stark ausgeprägt. Und so lange ich ihr nicht die Unschuld raube, gehören sie mir. In ein paar Monaten wird mein Königreich wieder stark genug sein um in die Schlacht gegen den Westen ziehen zu können. Der Rest wird dann ein Kinderspiel sein. Die übrigen Länder werden sich meiner Krone unterwerfen und dann... bin ich der unumstrittene Herrscher und kann von dem süßen Nektar dieser Blume hier kosten. Danach wird es auch gewiss nicht mehr lange brauchen, bis sie mir einen Erben gebiert." Er beendete das zärtliche Streicheln ihres Hauptes und krallte sich in ihrem Haare. Vor und zurück bewegte er ihren Kopf bis dem Mädchen Tränen in die Augen traten. „Und dann wird mein Glück perfekt sein." sprach er mit heiserer Stimme, bevor er den Kopf in den Nacken legte und die Augen halb schloss, den Mund leicht geöffnet. „Schluck es runter!" befahl er nur noch, bevor er sie so fest es ging gegen seinen Unterleib drückte. Sephiroth zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und stöhnte leise, kaum hörbar. Sein Seufzen wurde schnell übertönt von dem panischen Wimmern das Blumenmädchens, das versuchte alles herunterzuschlucken.

Heidegger konnte nicht anders als das Schauspiel anzustarren.

Aerith schien voller Eifer dabei zu sein, auch ja keinen Tropfen zu verschwenden. Und er war sich sicher, dass sie dies nicht freiwillig tat.

Als er schließlich fertig war, ließ sie den Kopf voller Scham sinken.

„Sie mich an," befahl er mit eisiger Stimme und sie gehorchte.

Oh, wie er doch den Anblick ihres besudelten Gesichts genoss. Sein Samen tropfte ihr vom Kinn und die Augen waren voller Tränen.

„Geh dich waschen."

Nach diesem Satz stand Aerith auf und stürmte unter Schluchzen aus dem Raum.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Es wird auch alsbald eine englische Version hiervon geben, die ihr euch nicht entgehen lassen solltet. Und natürlich freue ich mich wie immer über Kommentare, die vor allem Wünsche beinhalten. Ich bringe diese gerne rein, sofern dies möglich ist._

_Und noch einen kleinen Dank an alle meine Leser, die mich angespornt haben, das hier endlich hochzuladen._


	2. A perfect womb for heirs

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Deflowering a Cetra**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Auf dieses Kapitel bin ich sehr stolz ^^ Es ist grausam und böse. Es hat mich viel Überwindung gekostet und jedes Mal, wenn ich es lese, gehe ich __auf die Knie__, weil mich eine gewisse Verzweiflung packt._

_Nun gibt es die Geschichte __auch noch auf Englisch__. __Sucht sie über mein Profil._

_Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir dort auch Kritik geben würdet._

_Und danke an die 20 Leute, die mir auf dem __Animexx Treffen Stuttgart __September 2.0 glaubhaft bestätigen konnten, dass sie meine Leser sind. Vielleicht kann ich nächstes Mal mehr „Free Kisses" verteilen. (Ihr wisst, was ich meine ^^)_

_Da es beim Treffen viele gab, die den Titel nicht verstanden haben:_

_'__Die verbotene Frucht schmeckt am süßesten – Eine Cetra entjungfern__'_

_Ja, auf deutsch hört es sich grausam an XD_

_Und der Titel dieses Kapitels auch:_

_'__Eine perfekte Gebärmutter für Erben'_

_Ihr versteht, warum ich Englisch bevorzuge?_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Kapitel 1: A perfect womb for heirs**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Jenova stieß beinahe den Diener beiseite, als er ihr die Tür zu Sephiroths Arbeitszimmer öffnen wollte.

„Was gibt es denn so wichtiges?" fragte Jenova entnervt und stellte sich, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt, vor ihn. Ihr langes silbernes Haar beschrieb einen eleganten Bogen, als es durch das abrupte Anhalten nach vorne schwang. Alles in allem, war sie eine wunderschöne Königin gewesen, wenn da nicht dieser Makel des Hasses in ihren Augen pochen würde. Jenova war von ihrem Volk nie geliebt geworden.

„Mutter, ich habe eine neue Errungenschaft, die du dir ansehen solltest." meinte er ruhig und deutete auf den weniger prunkvollen Thron neben sich.

„Was? Haben du und deine nichtsnutzige Armee endlich Wutai erobert?" Jenovas aufbrausende Art, ließ alle Anwesenden im Raum zusammenzucken. Selbst die Mutter des Königs sollte in Anwesenheit der Dienerschaft nicht so mit dem Herrscher sprechen.

„Du weißt, dass ich nie leichtsinnig in ein anderes Reich einmarschiere ohne vorher eine militärische Strategie entwickelt zu haben. Nein, es ist etwas, das für unser Land von großem Vorteil sein wird." Er wartete einige Sekunden ab um zu sehen, ob sie verstand.

Jenova blickte ihn grimmig von der Seite an. „Es gibt nur eines, das von einer solchen Wichtigkeit wäre. Sephiroth, es wird wirklich allmählich Zeit, dass du dir ein Weib suchst, das dir Thronerben gebären kann."

„Ich habe es noch nicht eilig eine Familie zu gründen." Sephiroth schüttelte den Kopf um diesen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Er war noch nie der Typ von Mann gewesen, der gerne ein Kleinkind auf dem Schoß hatte. Er genoss zwar die Freuden des Bettes, doch er war bisher immer vorsichtig gewesen. „Noch gibt es wichtigerere Dinge."

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ Sephiroth schmunzeln. Er gab ein Zeichen und die Diener öffneten das Portal. Dort standen Reno und Rude, die ein Kind festhielten.

„Du benötigst eine Frau, deren Blut etwas ganz besonderes ist. Du..."

Als das junge Mädchen in Ketten hereingeführt wurde, erstarrte Jenova. Ohne sie überhaupt ansehen zu müssen, wusste die einstige Königin, dass dieses Kind eine Cetra war. Ihre zarte Aura durchflutete den Raum wie der Duft von Sommerblumen. Geradezu widerlich.

Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick musste sie feststellen, dass Sephiroths Augen glasig waren. So war es immer, wenn er junges Fleisch gewittert hatte. Seine Libido war unersättlich. Doch diesmal...

Dass dem Herrscher noch nicht der Geifer vom Kinn tropfte, war ein Wunder.

Aber gut, das konnte sie zu ihrem Vorteil verwenden. Hämisch grinsend musterte sie das vollkommen verängstigte Mädchen.

„Soetwas wie sie."

Jenova wusste, dass ihr Sohn sie nicht mehr hören konnte. Er war zu eingenommen von den jadegrünen, vor Panik geweiteten Augen.

Oh, ja, es würde nicht mehr allzu lange dauern bis hier eine ganze Schar von Kindern aufgezogen wurde. Denn sobald Sephiroth einmal solch zartes Fleisch gekostet hatte, verbiss er sich wie ein wildes Tier darin.

„Sobald der Abend anbricht, wirst du ihr Bett aufsuchen. Sie ist perfekt. Oder willst du vielleicht gar nicht so lange warten und sie an Ort und Stelle verkosten? Vielleicht auf dem Tisch? Oder nimmst du sie lieber gleich im Stehen? Wie wäre es ganz herrschaftlich auf deinem Thron?" wollte Jenova wissen, die sich bereits vorstellte, welche Macht den Kindern innewohnen würde, wenn diese Schlampe sie gebar. Eine besseres Mutter für ihre Enkelsöhne konnte es gar nicht geben.

Sephiroths Blick wirkte schläfrig, als stellte er sich diese einzelnen Bilder ganz genau vor. Dann fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und blinzelte kurz um den Blick endlich abwenden zu können.

„Nein, Mutter. Ich habe vorerst noch wichtigeres mit ihr vor."

„Wichtiger als ein Thronfolger?" Diesmal war Jenova laut genug gewesen, sodass auch Aerith sie verstanden hatte.

Die junge Frau zuckte zusammen und fing an zu schluchzend. Ihre langen haselnussfarbenen Haare liefen ihr ins Gesicht, das zerkratzt und beschmutzt war. Auch der Rest ihres Körpers sah aus, als wäre er durch dorniges Gestrüpp geschleift worden. Jetzt wirkte sie wie ein verängstigtes, verletztes Reh, das keinen Ausweg mehr sah.

„Ach, Mutter, jetzt hast du sie zum Weinen gebracht." Er sprach die Worte höhnisch aus, doch gleichzeitig spürte er, wie ihn dieser Anblick berührte. Ein seltsames, neues Gefühl für den König, das er als sehr faszinierend empfand. War das etwa... Mitleid? Bedauern, dass seine Befehle der Cetra körperliches Leid zugefügt hatten? Verwirrt schob er diesen Gedanken beiseite. Er machte sich gewiss nur Vorwürfe, weil seinem kleinen Spielzeug Schaden zugefügt worden war. Schließlich sollte sie ja auch noch... funktionieren. Ja, das würde es gewiss sein. Mitleid...? Welch unnötige Empfindung, der er nicht fähig war.

„Wofür brauchst du sie, dass du sie ihrer Unschuld noch nicht berauben willst?" wollte Jenova barsch wissen.

„Sie wird das Land heilen, das du und Hojo zerstört habt." erwiderte Sephiroth ruhig und betrachtete den Körper der Cetra noch eingehender. Sie war jung und zierlich, geradezu zerbrechlich und von einer solchen Schönheit, dass selbst die Tränen auf ihren Wangen nicht das strahlende Licht verdunkelten, das sie aussandte. Das war also der Zauber dieses verbotenen Blutes einer beinahe ausgestorbenen Rasse?

„Daran warst du maßgeblich beteiligt." fauchte Jenova schroff und strich sich durch das silberne Haar, ohne darauf zu achten, dass einige der Kämme herabfielen, die es davon abhielten, ihr ins Gesicht zu fallen.

„Es ist einerlei. Mein Königreich kann nicht existieren, wenn auf verbrannter Erde nichts mehr wachsen kann. Ich habe das Mädchen nicht ohne Grund ausfindig machen lassen. Ihre reine Anwesenheit als noch jungfräuliche Priesterin wird genügen, dass die Saat wieder aufgehen kann. Und dann, Mutter, wenn die Zeit dafür kommen ist, wird sie meine Saat in sich tragen. Und sie wird mir gewiss viele Nachkommen schenken."

Plötzlich war der Gedanke an Kinder gar nicht mehr so fern. Sogar beinahe verlockend. Sicherlich würde es jedoch Spaß machen, den Körper der Cetra jede Nacht mit seinem königlichen Samen zu füllen.

„Wie ist dein Name, Blumenkind?" fragte er mit süßlicher Stimme, die er sonst nur im Schlafzimmer verwendete. Jenova hätte sich bei diesem Ton beinahe übergeben.

„Aerith, Eure Majestät, Aerith Gainsborough." gab sie dann von sich und ihre Worte wirkten in Sephiroths Ohren, als könnte schon ein Atemzug seinerseits sie zersplittern lassen. Bei Gaia, wenn dieses Mädchen nicht nur emotional, sondern auch körperlich so zerbrechlich war, konnte er es kaum erwarten, endlich von ihr zu kosten. Oh, er hatte schon häufig solch zarte, kleine Geschöpfe unter sich gehabt. Und wenn man sie reizte, wurden sie zu unglaublich interessanten Gespielinnen.

Sephiroth stellte sich vor, ihren engen Körper um seine Männlichkeit zu spüren, und genoss die Hitze, die sich in seiner Lendengegend ausbreitete. Oh, er würde sie aufspießen. Ein so zierliches und kleines Wesen...

Er befahl dem Mädchen mit einer Handbewegung herzukommen.

„Auf die Knie, meine kleine Cetra."

Als sie gehorchte, griff er grob nach ihrem Kleid und zerriss es, sodass ihre ganze Oberweite entblößt war. Ihr Brüste waren größer als es unter dem Stoff den Anschein erweckt hatte. Sie waren straff und wohl geformt. Am liebsten hätte er diese zarten Hügel mit der Hand umfasst um zu spüren, ob sie wirklich so weich waren, wie sie aussahen.

„Sie ist zur Mutter geschaffen."

„Du vergisst, dass sie die Kinder nicht selbst säugen wird. Eine Amme wird das übernehmen."

Sephiroth riss das Kleid noch weiter auf, sodass es mit einer Handbewegung nutzlos in Fetzen auf dem Boden lag. Jetzt trug sie nichts weiter, als ihre mit Spitzen besetzte Unterwäsche.

„Ihre Hüfte ist schmal. Nicht sehr gebärfreudig, aber es wird genügen. Hoffen wir einfach, dass das Kind nicht deine breiten Schultern hat." gab Jenova kühl und strategisch von sich.

„Aber sobald das erste Kind einmal draußen ist, dürften die nächsten problemlos folgen."

Aerith rannen mittlerweile Tränen die Wangen hinab. War das etwa nun ihr Schicksal? Als Zuchtstute für den König zu dienen bis ihr Körper die Strapazen einer Geburt nicht länger aushielt?

Wie viele Bastarde für den Thron würde sie ihm in dieser Zeit wohl gebären?

„Schhh, ruhig, mein kleines Blumenmädchen. Weine nicht. Ich habe ja vorerst noch einige andere Dinge mit dir vor. So schnell wirst du nicht in den Genuss kommen, das Bett mit mir zu teilen."

Er streckte die Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus und nahm eine Träne auf, die ihr über die aschfahle Wange lief. Dann führte er seinen Finger zum Mund und leckte den salzigen Tropfen ab.

Unter Aeriths verzweifeltem Schluchzen begann der König zu lachen. Und es war ein grausames Lachen, voll dunkler Begierde und kaum kontrollierter Lust.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht zu viel versprochen. Also ich könnte jedenfalls vollkommen verzweifelt auf die Knie sinken und weinen..._

_Menschen, die es genießen, ihre eigenen Gefühle durch Fanfics zu beeinflussen, egal welcher Art, heben bitte die Hand. *Hand heb*_

_Ich jedenfalls mag es Herr meiner Empfindungen zu sein. Das verleiht eine gewisse Macht und Ruhe, mit eigenen Tragödien besser klar kommen zu können._

_Reviews mit Wünschen und Kritik gerne gesehen ^^ Egal wie kurz ^^_


	3. The innocent Flowergirl&the lustful King

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Deflowering a Cetra**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Ich weiß, ich habe mir wirklich Zeit gelassen mit diesem Kapitel, aber gerade der letzte Teil musste lange in meinem Kopf vor sich hinreifen XD_

_Es ist ein Weihnachtsgeschenk ^^_

_Das hier ist die rated M version._

_Sephiroth masturbiert in der rated MA Version, die ihr auch auf anderen Seiten finden könnt. Sucht einfach nur fleißig. Ich heiße überall gleich ^^_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Kapitel 2: The innocent Flowergirl and the lustful King**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Noch nie war Sephiroth aufgefallen, wie quälend langweilig Regierungsgeschäfte doch waren.

Er überflog die Dokumente nur, ohne wirklich etwas davon zu verstehen. Seine Gedanken ruhten auf der jungen Frau, die er am Ende des Ganges in ihr Zimmer gesperrt hatte.

Sephiroth hatte Mägde zu ihr geschickt um sie zu baden und neu einzukleiden. Das lange, weiße Kleid, das er für sie ausgesucht hatte, würde gewiss wunderbar an ihrem zierlichen Körper aussehen. Mit unzähligen Blumen bestickt und den vielen Rüschen würde das Gewand sie gewiss noch kindlicher wirken lassen. Ein Anblick, welcher der dunklem Seite in ihm einen lustvollen Schauer über den Rücken jagen würde.

Ungeduldig blickte er zu dem Diener in der Ecke. „Sieh nach ihr und wenn sie soweit ist, bring unseren Gast zu mir."

Der Mann nickte und verschwand durch die Tür.

Sephiroth lehnte sich zurück und fuhr sich über die Augen. Vor ein paar Stunden, hatte er seinen Blick kaum von ihr lösen können. Würde das jetzt wieder so geschehen? Würde sein Verlangen diesmal die Oberhand gewinnen? In dem Gedanken an das Wohlergehen seines Reiches, fasste der König einen Entschluss. Er würde Aerith nicht berühren, ehe die Zeit dafür nicht gekommen war. Sonst, so war er sich sicher, würden seine dunklen Gelüste ihn übermannen und dem Mädchen das nehmen, was sie im Augenblick so wertvoll machte.

Minuten später klopfte es und Aerith trat ein.

Sephiroth starrte gebannt auf ihre zierliche Gestalt in dem bodenlangen Kleid aus feinsten Stoffen. Das Haar kunstvoll frisiert, die Wangen mit weißem Puder bedeckt, der sie noch zerbrechlicher wirken ließ.

Aerith trat mit vorsichtigen Schritten ein und vollführte einen Knicks, dem es jedoch an Übung fehlte.

Die Mägde und anderen Hofdamen würden ihr gewiss noch viel beibringen müssen.

„Eure Majestät."

Bei ihrer zarten Stimme wurde dem Herrscher schwindelig und er kämpfte darum, ruhig zu atmen – überhaupt zu atmen. „Setz' dich," befahl er und deutete auf einen wuchtigen Sessel einige Meter neben seinem Schreibtisch.

Sephiroth genoss das Spiel des seidigen Stoffes um ihre Hüfte, als sie mit zögerlichen Schritten den Raum durchquerte und sich hinsetzte.

Nervös spielte sie an ihren aufwändig frisierten Haaren und blickte zu Boden.

„Erzähl mir etwas von dir," seine Stimme klang ruhig und beherrscht, doch in ihm brannte ein Feuer, das seine Lenden versengte.

Zuerst schwieg sie und zeigte ihm damit eindeutig, dass sie mit ihrer Verschleppung nicht einverstanden war.

Doch dann öffneten sich ihre rosigen Lippen und ihre Stimme schlug ihn erneut in den Bann.

„Ich komme aus einem Dorf, das östlich von Midgar liegt. Meinen Vater habe ich nie kennengelernt, meine Mutter fand durch den Schwertstoß eines eurer Soldaten ihr Ende." Sie sah ihn kurz mit hasserfülltem Blick an. Oh, dieses Mädchen zeigte eindeutige Züge einer Rebellin. Sie würde sich gewiss nicht so leicht ergeben. Ihre Unterwerfung würde ein Spiel werden, auf das er sich nur zu gern einließ.

„Eure Männer entführten mich aus dem Haus meiner Ziehmutter Elmyra."

Soetwas in der Art hatte er auch von seinem Gefolgsmann gehört, deswegen nickte er und fragte: „Was sind deine Interessen? Mit was könnte ich dir die Eingewöhnung an das Leben bei Hofe leichter gestalten?"

Aerith zuckte kurz zusammen. Wollte der Herrscher tatsächlich wissen, mit was sie ihre Zeit vertrieb? Fragte er sie jetzt nur, weil er ihr das nehmen wollte, was sie liebte? War es ein Trick?

„Ich habe mich um die Blumen im Garten meiner Ziehmutter gekümmert."

„Natürlich. Eine Cetra hat wahrlich ein Händchen, was Pflanzen betrifft."

Das genau war der Grund, weshalb sie noch ihre Unschuld besaß.

„Ansonsten... Ich habe nie in ausschweifenden Verhältnissen gelebt."

Also waren ihre Wünsche einfach und bodenständig.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du einen Garten bekommst, um den du dich kümmern kannst. Die Diener, die ich dir zur Seite stelle, werden alles besorgen, was du benötigst. Also zögere nicht, sie zu fragen."

Es war ihm nur recht, wenn sie ihre Magie auf die Pflanzen in Midgar konzentrierte und ihre Zauber ausübte. So würde das Wiederherstellen der Weidegründe um Midgar herum zügiger von statten gehen. Und er konnte früher vom Nektar dieser zarten Blumen kosten.

„Das Kleid sieht wirklich gut an dir aus," schmeichelte er mit seiner Schlafzimmer-Stimme.

Er wollte ihr Vertrauen und ihre Zuneigung gewinnen, damit alles, was sie an ihn band, nicht Ketten, sondern ehrliche Gefühle waren.

Oh, Sephiroth kannte dieses Spielchen schon zu genüge. Junge Mädchen wie sie hatten noch immer ihr Traumbild eines Ritters in glänzender Rüstung. Er würde sie gut behandeln, ihre Wünsche erfüllen und sie für sich gewinnen.

Aerith würde ihre Familie und ihre Freunde vergessen.

Und sobald sie einmal das Bett mit ihm geteilt hatte, würde sie ihm vollkommen verfallen. Er würde sie süchtig nach dem Gefühl seiner Männlichkeit in ihr machen.

Aerith zuckte eingeschüchtert zusammen.

Oh, sie war noch so jung... so zart... Vielleicht sollte er seine guten Vorsätze von sich schieben und etwas von ihrem süßen Nektar kosten?

Wie sehr sich seine Männlichkeit danach sehnte, einmal von ihre seidigen Tiefen einzutauchen.

Erneut spürte Sephiroth das Verlangen in seinen Lenden. Der Gedanke daran, ob er sich überhaupt gänzlich in ihr versenken konnte, brannte in ihm. Sie war so klein und zierlich. Und er selbst konnte sich wahrlich als besonders gut bestückt bezeichnen. Ihre erste Vereinigung mit ihm würde gewiss nicht angenehm für sie werden. Doch er als erfahrener Liebhaber hatte genügend Wissen um sie darauf vorzubereiten.

Oh, sie würde es genießen, sobald er ihren Körper einmal in Flammen gesetzt hatte.

Sephiroth war bereits gespannt darauf, wie viele Versuche er wohl benötigen würde um seine Saat erfolgreich zu sähen. Aerith war jung und gesund.

Es würde sicherlich nicht lange dauern.

Seine Männlichkeit durch eine Zeugung zu beweisen war ein faszinierender Gedanke für ihn. Bisher hatte er immer sehr genau darauf geachtet, dass die Frauen in seinem Bett nicht in ihrer fruchtbaren Zeit waren. Doch nun musste er sich nicht mehr daran halten und konnte das Blumenmädchen genießen, wann auch immer ihm der Sinn danach war.

Und er würde dafür sorgen, dass seine Nachkommen zahlreich waren.

Welche Macht würden wohl seine Erben besitzen, wenn sie einmal den Körper dieses Mädchens verlassen hatten?

Seine Künste im Bereich Kraft und Strategie waren legendär, und sie... war selbst eine Legende. Die letzte reine Tochter ihrer Art. Gesegnet mit all ihrer Magie.

Ihre Kinder würden gewiss Meister der Heilkunst und auch der Kampftechniken werden.

Und auch die Schönheit ihrer Mutter würden sie erben. Wahrhaft perfekte Wesen.

Geistesabwesend ließ er seinen Blick über den Raum zu den Schnittblumen an den Fenstern wandern, die er bald auswechseln müsste. Doch bei den vor Leben strotzenden Blüten stockte ihm der Atem. Hier war der Beweis für ihre Macht. Wenn sie tatsächlich so viel magische Stärke besaß, würde er gewiss bald ihr Bett aufsuchen können. Sich endlich ihrem süßen, strahlenden Licht hingeben... ihre weiße, reine Seele mit Blut und Dunkelheit benetzen können.

Sephiroth musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er noch nie eine solche Verlockung in sein Bett eingeladen hatte. Ihre Unterwerfung würde ein Akt puren Genusses werden.

Die Enge in seiner ledernen Hose wurde ihm erst bewusst, als es bereits schmerzhaft war. Das Mädchen musste hier raus, sonst würde er den Verstand verlieren und ihr das rauben, was sie so wertvoll machte.

„Du kannst nun gehen." /Oder ich gehe. Denn ansonsten werden Dinge geschehen, die nicht in meinem Sinn oder dem meines Volkes sind./

Aerith schien von diesem Befehl verwirrt zu sein. Zuerst schien sie es nicht zu glauben, stand dann jedoch sichtlich erleichtert auf und verließ nach einer Verbeugung sein Arbeitszimmer.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Noch lange nachdem sie den Raum verlassen hatte, war sein Blick auf die Tür gerichtet. Eine irrwitzige Hoffnung, sie würde wieder zurückkommen, keimte in in ihm auf, doch er wusste, dass sie unerfüllt bleiben würde. Vielleicht sollte er ja zu ihr kommen?

Der Tag neigte sich bereits dem Ende zu und Sephiroth beschloss, seine königlichen Pflichten am kommenden Morgen zu erledigen.

Langsam stand er auf und ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Ätsch ^^ naja, eigentlich finde ich es auch nicht gut... dass ich es nicht posten darf._

_Aber was will man schon gegen die regeln tun ^^_

_Fröhliche Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ^^_


	4. Genesis der Verräter

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Deflowering a Cetra**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Es tut mir so leid, dass ich diese Geschichte wegen meinen beiden anderen so sehr zurückgestellt habe._

_Aber nun bin ich wieder da und Feuer uns Flamme daran weiter zu arbeiten ^^_

_Leider habe ich nun ein paar Auflagen durch die terms hier, also muss ich mich mit Sex etwas zurückstellen. Hatte bei Weiss eigentlich mehr geplant. Egal. ^^_

_Das Kapitel hier geht OHNE beta Leser an den Start._

_Ich werde die Fehler, die ich finde, jedoch noch ausmerzen ^^ (Morgen früh. Es ist schon spät.)_

_poested 11. August 2012, benötigte Zeit: 2 Stunden ohne Unterbrechungen  
><em>

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Kapitel 3: Genesis der Verräter**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Genesis beobachtete die sich ihm bietende Szene und spürte, wie sich nicht nur ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete, sondern sich auf noch andere Dinge an ihm bewegten.

Oh, welch' liebliches neues Spielzeug sich der König da zugelegt hatte.

Welchem Mann würde nicht der Geifer vom Kinn tropfen, wenn er ein so zartes Ding um sich hatte?

Dass der große Sephiroth bei einer solch' süßen Versuchung zu widerstehen vermochte, begriff Genesis nicht.

Sephiroth gab dem Mädchen mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass sie den Thronsaal verlassen sollte, was diese auch tat ohne ihre Erleichterung zu verbergen.

„Wie findest du sie?" fragte Sephiroth, als sich die schwere Eisentür geschlossen hatte.

„Ich würde auf das Land pfeifen und sie sofort nehmen bis ihr Körper nicht mehr fähig dazu ist, mir Lust zu bereiten. Ich würde sie nicht mehr aus dem Bett lassen bis sie nach meinem Schwanz bettelt." gab er offen und mit derber Sprache zurück, als er hinter der Säule hervorkam.

Das ließ Sephiroth interessiert aufhorchen.

Es war nicht Genesis Art, sich auf diese Weise auszudrücken. Der Mann las Gedichte vor und betörte damit die Frauen in ganz Midgar.

Der König schloss die Augen und sah sofort wieder das engelsgleiche Gesicht.

Ein gequältes Seufzen entrang sich seiner Kehle ehe er es zu unterdrücken vermochte.

„Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre. Ich brenne geradezu darauf, sie zu spüren, doch ein König hat nun einmal pflichten."

„Welche Pflicht könnte wichtiger sein als ein Erbe für den Thron." meinte Genesis ruhig und zitierte dabei fast des Königs Mutter.

Genervt drehte Sephiroth den Kopf zur Seite.

„Jenova verlangt ähnliches von mir. Und ihre ständigen Sticheleien treiben mich allmählich in den Wahnsinn." Gegenüber seinem Vertrauten konnte er sich offen äußern. Diese kleinen Schwächen waren für Genesis kein Mittel um dem König zu schaden. Dennoch nutzte der Hauptmann der Wache die Situation gerne für ein paar unanständige Kommentare.

_'Das ist wenigstens besser, als wenn er andauernd Loveless zitiert. Das kleinere Übel eben...'_

„Muttersöhnchen. Steh' endlich zu dem, was du bist und sorge dafür, dass du ein Weib zu deiner Königin machst. Dann wird die alte Schabracke ihr Mundwerk halten. Und wenn du es schaffst in kurzer Zeit einen Erben in die Welt zu setzen, wird sie dir vielleicht endlich freundlich gesinnt sein."

„Welch' unvorstellbar grausame Idee... Eine freundliche Jenova..." murmelte Sephiroth mit gespielter Bestürzung.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„Der König hat sich eine neue Mätresse geholt."

Genesis hatte seine Beine auf dem wertvollen Ebenholztisch abgelegt und eine gleichgültige Pose eingenommen.

Die Reise nach Wutai hatte ihn aufgrund seiner besonderen Fähigkeiten – und seinem Flügel – nicht allzu lange aufgehalten.

Nur so war es ihm auch möglich ohne den Königs Wissen dem Feind einen kleinen Besuch abstatten zu können.

Weiss saß am anderen Ende des Tisches. Sein Oberkörper war unbedeckt und das helle Haar war ungewöhnlich stark zerzaust. Ja, Genesis hatte den Mann gewiss bei... etwas... unterbrochen.

„Was sollten mich die Bettspiele dieses Bastards interessieren?"

Er griff mit der einen Hand nach dem Weinglas und mit der anderen fasste er einer der Dienstmägden an das Gesäß.

Die junge Frau zuckte zusammen, ließ sich dann aber nichts mehr weiter anmerken.

„Sie ist eine Cetra. Die Letzte ihrer Art." meinte Genesis ruhig und nippte an dem Wein.

Weiss riss die Augen auf, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus.

„Ist sie noch unschuldig?"

„So weit ich weiß, besitzt sie ihre Kraft noch und der König will, dass es auch noch eine ganze Weile so bleibt."

„Ich bin gespannt, wie lange dieser Perversling das wohl durchhalten wird." Er wandte seinen Blick zu der Flamme einer Kerze, während seine Hand beinahe unbemerkt unter den Rock der wutainischen Frau glitt.

„Ist sie schön?"

„Ihre Seele ist die eines Engels und ihr Körper ist jede Sünde wert."

„Er wird sich nicht lange zurückhalten können," meinte Weiss nur trocken. Schönheit konnte eine Falle für jeden Mann werden, selbst den großen Sephiroth. Ein zartes Ding konnte von einer kleinen Flamme zu einem tosenden Feuer werden, das ein Königreich bis auf die Grundmauern niederbrennen konnte. Bis nichts mehr als Asche übrig blieb.

„Hat er vor sie zur Zucht zu verwenden?" Das Funkeln in seinen Augen sagte alles.

„Gewiss. Ein Kind dieser beiden Rassen, von Eltern mit so viel Macht. Die Lady Jenova ist sehr erpicht darauf, dass ihr Sohn so bald wie möglich ihr Gemach aufsucht."

„Na dann wünschen wir ihm mal, dass seine Manneskraft ausreicht, wenn er ein solch unschuldige Ding unterwerfen will."

„An seiner Manneskraft gibt es keinen Zweifel. Doch er weiß nicht alles über die Cetra..."

„Welch' Narr... Hast du vor, es ihm zu erzählen?"

„Wieso? Ich möchte gerne sehen, wie er sich monatelang jede Nacht abmüht."

„Dann wird der Pöbel gewiss nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr die Hand vor den Mund halten, wenn sie über die Potenz des Königs tuscheln."

„Es werden Köpfe rollen..." gab er mit einem theatralischen Seufzen von sich.

„Dieser Narr ist selbst schuld. Lässt sich von seiner Mutter herumkommandieren, als wäre er ein kleiner Junge." Weiss schnaubte verächtlich. „Der Moment, in dem ich mich von den Wünschen meiner Mutter losgerissen habe, war, als ich ihren Unterleib bei der Niederkunft _zer_rissen und sie somit getötet habe."

Der Herrscher Wutais schien nachzudenken.

„Wie alt ist sie?"

„Das Mädchen ist gerade erst dabei zu erblühen." Dabei machte er eine Geste mit seiner Hand, die Weiss zum Lachen brachte.

„Ist das nicht etwas jung für den König? Er wird ihre Knochen unter sich zertrümmern und ihre seidige Haut zerreißen."

„Tja, dann wäre dieses Problem ganz einfach aus der Welt geschafft."

Genesis Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Wenn die Mätresse einen Erben gebiert, wird das unsere Pläne erheblich stören."

„Ein Kind ist leicht zu erdrosseln, wenn es noch in der Wiege liegt. Ein offenes Fenster im kalten Winter... Es gibt viele Methoden... Mehr oder weniger offensichtliche."

Er füllte den Rest der Flasche in sein Glas und schnippte dann mit den Fingern.

Eine weitere Dienerin trat ein und brachte das Getränk.

Genesis Blick richtete sich für einen Moment auf den stark gewölbten Leib der Frau.

Weiss würde gewiss keine trächtigen Stuten um sich dulden, wenn er doch so wunderschöne Exemplare auf Vorrat hielt. Also musste das Kind, das sie trug wohl von ihm selbst sein.

„Beide – der König und seine Cetra – haben unglaublich viel Macht. Der eine die rohe Gewalt, die andere die Magie. Wir müssen einen Weg finden, den König zu zerbrechen und die Cetra... _rückstandslos_ auszulöschen."

Weiss zog die Frau zurück, als sie den Raum wieder verlassen wollte. Als das zitternde, junge Ding neben ihm stand, fuhr seine Hand über ihren Bauch.

Ja, das arrogante Grinsen auf seinen Lippen machte es geradezu offensichtlich, dass er der Vater des Ungeborenen war.

„Was schlägst du vor?"

„Die Cetra ist noch so jung... Sephiroth will vermeiden, dass sie mit ihrem noch nicht gänzlich gereiften Körper bei ihm liegt."

Weiss Finger glitten zwischen die Falten des weiten Kleides zwischen die Schenkel der Frau.

Pure Furcht stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Die Chancen, dass sie das Kind aus ihrer schmalen Hüfte pressen kann und die Niederkunft überlebt, sind gering. Wir müssen jedoch schnell handeln, bevor sie gänzlich heranreift."

„Wir könnten also die vererbte Magie der kleinen Cetra mit den geeigneten Mitteln austricksen, sodass sie trotz allem seinen Samen empfangen kann."

Genesis schmiedete bereits einen Plan, wie er von Sephiroth unbemerkt so nah an das Kind herankommen könnte.

„Wir vernichten die Cetra und schaden damit Sephiroth, ohne, dass wir ein unnötiges Risiko eingehen. Gut. Veranlasse sofort alles nötige. Ich gebe dir mit, was du benötigen wirst. Ich habe Lehrmeister und Quacksalber aus Cosmo Canyon in meinem Kerker, die für die Freiheit so einiges tun würden. Sie haben die Möglichkeit der Cetra einen Trank zu brauen. Du sorgst dafür, dass Sephiroth nichts anderes im Sinn hat, als endlich sein kleines Flittchen zu besteigen und zu schwängern. Setz' ihm ein paar Flausen in den Kopf von einem starken Erben. Nein, sag' ihm am besten, dass er, je früher er anfängt, umso mehr haben wird. Das stimmt dann auch dieses Miststück von Jenova glimpflich und alles nimmt seinen Lauf."

„Ich werde mich im alles kümmern." Genesis nickte und stand auf.

„Dann ist es beschlossen." Weiss lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und trank den restlichen Wein in einem Zug aus der Flasche.

Sein Blick schweifte zu der Bediensteten neben ihm.

Ach ja, er war unterbrochen worden...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen ^^


End file.
